Negro carbón
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Cada vez aumentaba más en él la curiosidad por estar al lado de aquella que tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y que aparecía, en ocasiones, en sus pesadillas. Universo Alterno. K


**Negro carbón.**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

—… ellos se estaban besando —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en aquella banca escondida del parque—. Fue algo extraño verlos, digo, parecía que se querían comer el uno al otro.

La risa de la niña que le acompañaba inundó sus sentidos y el lugar por completo. Le tomó del brazo para subirse junto a él y poder tocarle aquel cabello plateado que le quedaba tan bien a su rostro.

—Tal vez algún día tú y yo estemos así —susurró la niña recargándose en el hombro de él.  
—No lo creo, la verdad. Tú y yo seremos amigos nada más; mi hermano y ella decidieron ese camino pero sé que existe algo más.  
—¿Como qué?  
—No sé, ella le llama amor. —Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, molesto por la violación a su espacio personal, pero sin dejar de ser un caballero—. ¿Tú crees en eso?  
—Sí, todas las niñas soñamos con nuestro príncipe azul.

'Príncipe azul' pensó justo al abrir los ojos y toparse con el color blanco del techo de aquella habitación. 'Como si las historias de cuentos existieran', concluyó mientras se levantaba de la cama, 'solamente existen los malos en esta vida, ningún príncipe o princesa'.  
Caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana para observar, como cada mañana, la salida de su madre rumbo al trabajo. Negó con la cabeza al notar que nuevamente había olvidado cerrar la puerta que daba al patio por la prisa con la que iba. Se estiró mientras seguía con los ojos a las personas que pasaban rumbo a su escuela o trabajo aquel día. Sabía que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, aunque también sabía que eso era más bien imposible, siendo que contaba con el tiempo preciso para hacer lo justo y necesario. Calculador como era, programaba sus días y sus cosas al pie de la letra y de reloj. Todo excepto aquel sueño del pasado que le perseguía.

Iba rumbo a la preparatoria, la misma vista de todos los días. Pero era junio, y día a día se acercaba más el mes que más odiaba desde que tenía memoria. Era una maldición tras otra entrar a julio, le perseguían recuerdos que no eran suyos y sueños extraños con pretensión de volverlo loco.  
O probablemente era que el mes propiciaba locura con tantos exámenes y pérdida de su acostumbrado control de sueño y actividades.  
Las chicas de siempre coqueteando con todo aquel ser de dos piernas, y algo entre ellas, para conseguir alguien en aquel verano ya tan cercano. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellas ya le ignoraban, como el témpano de hielo de porte atractivo que caminaba entre los pasillos. Admirable pero jamás alcanzable.  
Y a él eso le parecía más que perfecto.

El cotilleo en el baño de varones le resultaba insoportable en aquellos momentos, '¿ya supiste que anoche ellos dos…?', '¿no?, ¿en serio? Tan santa que se veía'.  
Todas eran iguales, ¿que no lo sabían? Cada una de ellas.  
Y a veces se preguntaba por qué la mayoría le creían homosexual sin un interés común en las mujeres.

Día primero de julio, el primero de su martirio anual. Dando media vuelta a aquella calle tan conocida, la de aquel parque de su niñez, fue cuando la vio por primera vez.  
Con su cabello negro y largo suelto en su delicada espalda, y con aquel par de ojos chocolate que veían sin ninguna emoción al árbol frente a ella mientras se mecía en aquel columpio viejo. Justo en ese momento se preguntó cómo es que había notado tanto de ella.  
Se detuvo a mitad de su camino a admirar aquel rostro que lucía tan triste, tan apagado. Tan solo.  
En alguna parte de su pecho un sonido proveniente de su corazón, un latido, se hizo presente, pero cuando vio que un grupo de chicos se acercaba ella dio media vuelta ignorando cualquier cosa que sucediera. Después de todo no era, ni sería, su problema.  
Ella sólo tenía un rostro que le parecía conocido, pero nadie importante, porque nadie importante existía para él.

El periódico de la mañana siguiente le trajo las malas noticias. Un grupo de estudiantes había sido asesinado cerca de casa, su madre se volvería completamente histérica.  
Caminar por ahí, durante el camino a la escuela, le había causado curiosidad. Cosa bastante extraña en su vida, en serio. ¿La chica también habría muerto?  
Dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran y al pasar por ahí lo primero que notó fue el cabello negro y ondulado volar detrás de un árbol.

—¿No te da miedo estar aquí? —escuchó la voz proveniente de aquel ser femenino—. Ayer murieron aquí chicos como tú.

Él simplemente la observó y se dio media vuelta. Ninguna respuesta, ningún suspiro. Nada. Ella, por otro lado, se quedó estática, como asustada.  
Como si la muerte le acechara.  
'Nadie es como yo', pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia su escuela. Al llegar al lugar creyó ver por un instante el vestido rojo sangre que llevaba la chica por la mañana pero, como todo desorden que podría provocar en su vida, la ignoró.

—¿Me persigues? —cuestionó justo cuando la luz del sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte.  
La hora del crepúsculo.  
—¿Por qué crees eso?  
—Bueno, estuviste en la escuela por la mañana y tarde. No es que me importe si crees que estar cerca ayudará a no meterte en problemas…  
—¿Acaso crees que tengo problemas?  
—No sé, probablemente deberías ser juzgada por ser la última en ver a esos chicos con vida.

El sonido del aire pasando con rapidez a su lado le provocó cerrar los ojos, cuando se creyó seguro los abrió cuidadosamente para verla frente a él.  
No lo negaría, las mentiras no se le daban bien, ella tenía algo, un no-sé-qué, que la hacía lucir ciertamente atractiva (y eso era complicado de aceptar siendo su nombre Sesshoumaru). El cabello largo y de color chocolate cayendo en sus hombros delicadamente, aquel vestido que se le ceñía a la cintura con suficiente precisión… todo eso por supuesto llamaría la atención.  
Pero la mirada que tenía, negra como sólo el carbón, era lo que le llamaba totalmente la atención.

—Kagome —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.  
—Nunca pedí conocer tu nombre —respondió mientras se recargaba en el árbol a su derecha.  
—Lo sé —rió un poco—, lo dije por cortesía. Después de todo te perseguí todo el día, y probablemente siga haciéndolo.  
—¿Es algún tipo de trauma?  
—No.

Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. 'Como si realmente me preocupara', pensó y siguió con su camino de siempre. Rumbo a casa.  
Pudo escuchar cómo ella le seguía a una corta distancia, se preguntaba si es que ella le provocaría hacer cambios en su rutina. Esperaba sinceramente que no, no le entusiasmaba demasiado el mover algo de lugar y hora. Ni siquiera la tragedia clásica después de la cena, donde su madre acudía al cuarto habitado por fotografías, velas y un enorme altar para su hermano mayor.  
En ocasiones se preguntaba sinceramente si el continuar con eso durante tantos años conseguiría algo. Él ya no volvería, su hermano InuYasha había muerto, y ya nada podían hacer para cambiarlo.  
Por más suplicas que ella hiciera sobre cambiar la suerte de hermano o que la personalidad del pequeño fuera igual a la del mayor.

—¿Tú no vas? —Escuchó preguntar a alguien desde fuera de la ventana de su habitación, en un segundo piso.  
—¿A qué?  
—Preguntar —entró en el lugar con agilidad—, ¿por qué me persigues?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?  
—Cada quien decide qué hacer con su vida y con su tiempo lo que le parece. Mientras tú no intervengas con mi tiempo no me inquieta demasiado que me persigas.  
—¿Tampoco te importa saber por qué tú?  
—No siempre es bueno tener el porqué de todas las cosas.  
—Verdad.

Y el silencio se hizo cuando él cerró los ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente.

Los días después de ése se convirtieron en algo más fácil de llevar que cualquiera de los que había tenido en los últimos diez años, desde que julio era la época típica de reclamos de su madre por la muerte de alguien de quien él no tenía nada que ver.  
No era como si se le pudiera juzgar porque un niño de siete años hubiera salido corriendo rumbo a casa en lugar de quedarse a ver la masacre que habían hecho con el cuerpo de él, y muchísimo menos por no lograr identificar al asesino.  
Sólo recordaba negro, mucho negro. Y sangre, por supuesto.  
Creía firmemente que la sonrisa de aquella extraña que le seguía fuera a donde fuera tenía que ver con su cambio de humor. ¿No decían que una sonrisa hacía maravillas?  
Él jamás se las devolvía, claro. Pero parecía que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto caminar rumbo al horario de él, con las reservas que le ofrecía y toda la frialdad que provenía de su ser.

Aquella mañana, el aniversario, él despertó por el llanto de su madre. Al levantarse pudo notar el cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo, demasiado junto para su gusto personal. Observó cómo el cabello de ella caía esparcido elegantemente en su almohada y también como lo observaba con inquietud.

—¿Qué?  
—¿Opinas que se puede perdonar por algo imperdonable? —preguntó mientras tomaba el cabello plateado de él entre sus dedos.  
—¿No resulta tu frase ser algo contradictoria?  
—Sí.

Él la observó, un día en que no cumpliera con el protocolo establecido no crearía muchos problemas. Sobre todo _ese_ día.

—¿Esperas que te pregunte de qué me estás hablando?  
—No.  
—¿De qué hablabas?  
—El pasado no se puede borrar. Ni cambiar —respondió con calma mientras se recostaba y acomodaba en la cama, acercándose más a él—. Existen ciertas decisiones, en ciertos momentos, que te llevan a cambiar tu futuro completamente. Decisiones de las que puedes arrepentirte después.  
—Yo creo que no existe nada de eso. —Se levantó para abrir las cortinas de aquel cuarto, y desde ese lugar tuvo una excelente vista de cuando ella se enderezó y el sol pegó con su calidez en la piel de ella.

Frunció el ceño al notar, nuevamente, algo diferente en su vida desde que ella había aparecido; le colmaba la paciencia el encontrar interés de su parte hacia ella, por más que le sedujera con su sonrisa, con su cuerpo y, lo que consideraba peor, con los secretos detrás de aquella mirada.  
¿Acaso ella tenía algún tipo de hechizo que provocaba que cada vez le tomara más importancia a despertar y verla en la habitación?  
Aunque realmente prefería no tenerla sobre la cama, y no podía decir un porqué.  
Después de arreglarse, y vestirse completamente de negro, bajó a la sala para acompañar a su madre en su dolor. Mostraba un rostro tranquilo y ajeno a cualquier sentimiento de malestar, aunque realmente le molestaba bastante no estar mejor haciendo algo de provecho (como ir a la escuela) en lugar de estar ahí, sentado, observando las fotografías viejas y reconocer que no recordaba nada de su niñez. Era como si nunca hubiera existido.  
Probablemente ésa era la razón de por qué siempre era serio y muy maduro. Frío, decían las chicas.  
Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta y se levantó con rapidez para correr a la persona fuera quien fuera; pero la sorpresa que le causó verla, a Kagome, frente a él, con aquel vestido negro que resaltaba su belleza propia y con una flor en la mano, fue demasiada y antes de notarlo ella ya había entrado a su casa.  
Fue entonces cuando su madre dirigió la mirada hacia atrás y una mueca de completo terror se apoderó de su rostro.

El dolor que le causaba levantar la cabeza le dejaba mareado y desorientado. Se preguntaba, sin tener ninguna respuesta en claro, qué era lo que había sucedido. Recordaba negro, mucho negro. Y sangre.  
¿Acaso era uno de esos sueños estúpidos con aquella niña que era su amiga en la niñez? Aquellos donde recordaba la última relación que tuvo su hermano con una chica a la que, como muchas otras cosas, no recordaba.  
Pero nunca en sus sueños algo había dolido tanto como ahora.  
Abrió los ojos para toparse con que la oscuridad ya reinaba en la habitación, había perdido la memoria por algunas horas. Se sabía en casa, aquellos muebles eran fáciles de adivinar aun en la oscuridad.

—¿Crees que se puede perdonar algo imperdonable? —Escuchó a su lado; se sobresaltó al saber que alguien más estaba ahí. ¿Y su madre dónde estaba?—. Yo no lo creo. Pero las decisiones que toma uno resultan darle un futuro diferente a las personas.

Enfocó la vista en la chica para notarla inclinada hacia adelante, recargando su barbilla en su rodilla derecha. La luz de la ciudad y la luna le permitían observar su piel desnuda bajo la tela de aquel vestido.

—Nunca pensé que tu madre recordara mi rostro, realmente nunca le gusté para InuYasha.

Pero… ¿de qué diablos hablaba esa mujer? Ya no era la misma con la que había convivido los últimos días. Era diferente. No estaba seguro, siquiera, de que fuera una mujer.

—Tuve que hacerlo… lo siento, pero ella comenzó a gritar y me volví un poco histérica con eso. —Dirigió su mirada hacía donde la chica, logró distinguir el cuerpo de su madre tirado cerca del altar. Protegiendo hasta el último momento a su hijo prodigio. Y raramente eso no le causó ningún malestar, ni dolor… Fue como una extraña paz—. No sé cómo tú no me recuerdas, ¿alguna vez fuiste al doctor por esas lagunas mentales que padeces? No… no, nunca lo hiciste. Nunca te preocupó lo suficiente.

La chica se acercó a él con ágiles movimientos, tomando entre sus manos aquel cabello plateado que caía en los hombros de él. Parecía que eso era algo que le resultaba fascinante.

—No pude evitarlo, la sed era demasiada… él estaba muy cerca, preocupado por mi accidente. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como cuando alguien intenta detener las lágrimas que quieren aflorar de la tristeza contenida—. Olía muy bien, demasiado. Y no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera lo consideré. Me aliviaría el pensar que no sufrió por la rapidez pero sé que no fue así, sé que me reconoció a pesar de los pocos segundos en que logró verme antes de que su corazón dejara de latir. —El chico carraspeó indeciso sobre si hablar o no—. Siempre supe que tú estabas cerca, pero logré detenerme para no ir contra ti.

La mirada atormentada de Kagome se encontró con la de él, tocó su rostro con cuidado y Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos ante el contacto. No estaba asustado, en cierta forma sabía qué era lo que le contaba porque en sus sueños lo veía. Él ya sabía todo eso.

—Siempre me pregunté la razón de por qué le maté a él y a ti no.

Y sin esperar ni un solo segundo más se lanzó hacia sus brazos besándolo con pasión, que fue ávidamente correspondida por aquel ser de frío corazón.

Probablemente jamás sabrían la razón de por qué ella no lo mató en su momento. Pero sí tenían consciente la idea de que existía _algo_ que les provocaba el deseo de estar con el otro. Ella le había perseguido en cuanto supo quién era, viviendo de los recuerdos de su vida como humana al lado de otro hombre con el cabello plateado. Viviendo cada instante que lograba recordar entre la maraña de su mente llena de locuras y de recuerdos no siempre reales. Como saberse recostada al lado de él al dormir durante varias noches.  
Él, por otra parte, le admiraba por mostrarle una parte del mundo donde su control ya estaba establecido, donde jamás tendría que reunirse con humanos insulsos y estúpidos, sin conocimientos suficientes para permanecer eternamente en el mundo; dejándose transformar en algo con lo que aprendería.  
Y cada vez aumentaba más en él la curiosidad por estar al lado de aquella _no _mujer.  
De aquella que tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y que aparecía, en ocasiones, en sus pesadillas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una historia más de Sesshoumaru&Kagome, personalmente la pareja me parece irreal pero bueno.  
La idea no es completamente mía, fue parte de un concurso donde nos dieron a elegir tres diferentes temáticas y yo escogí la de vampiros.  
Espero y les guste (:


End file.
